


The Undoing of the Unknown Stilinski

by pafiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Angst, Big Brother, Can't give it all away, Child Abandonment, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secrets, after 3a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pafiction/pseuds/pafiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeletons don’t always stay safely in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undoing of the Unknown Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just a prologue -it suppose to be really short. Should I continue? Let me know what worked (or didn't)  
> I think I've got my inspiration back :)  
> Who knows?

There’s an old, brown traveling case in the back of his closet, safely hidden away. It’s scuffed, beaten-up, and has seen better years, but to Stiles, that trunk was worth all the money and gold in the world. Sometimes, when he’s alone, he’ll take out that old trunk and simply remember those vicious, raw days from long ago.

When he was always cold.

When was always hungry.

When he had Czeslaw.  

If he found himself forgetting, even just a little, he’d open up that beaten-up case, take out a thick, worn journal he kept among the other secrets that lay inside, and write and write and write until his fingers cramped and his mind became blank.

He made sure he’d never forget.

He promised.

Stiles never locked his trunk. It’s not like anyone he knows that’s alive speaks fluent Polish or can even begin to understand it. It’s just him and his dad, if he can even count broken Polish as a remedy.

He and the Sherriff never talk about Before.

Sometimes, he wish he had.

Skeletons don’t always stay safely in the closet.

Maybe, he should’ve invested in that lock.  


End file.
